The perfect life
by sofiasavvy
Summary: Kagome returns from her mom's house to find her friends waiting for her. Life can't get any better, but what will happen when a new person threatens to change everything Kagome knows and loves? inu/kag and mir/san. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

Chapter one

The lonely road she tread on reflected her feelings. She kicked a rock and watched it roll a few

feet away from her. Hoisting her bag further up on her shoulders, she kept walking. Her black

hair flew all around her face and she looked down at the road that she had walked upon so many

times before.

As she looked down at her watch, she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. She smiled.

"Hahaha! Hey, loser!" she called to the person who was hugging her.

"Hey, Kagome!" said a boy with dark, short hair and dark blue eyes. She turned around and

playfully punched Miroku in the stomach. He pretended to be in great pain, doubling over and

clutching the spot where she had hit him. From behind Miroku, a girl with long brown hair ran

straight at her.

"Kagome!" The girl named Sango yelled at her as she tackled Kagome to the ground.

"Hahaha, Sango, I missed you too!" Kagome coughed from beneath her. As they got up, Kagome

felt a breeze from behind her. She looked back at the one person that made her heart skip a beat

everytime she saw him. She jumped to give Inuyasha a hug. He looked a little uncomfortable,

but she didn't care, and soon he was hugging her back.

" I missed you." he whispered into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as his warm breath tickled

her cheek.

"Aww, Kagome, I didn't have anyone to bother when you were away with your mom," said Miroku,

and looking at Sango, he added," Except for Sango, but she's no fun." He said with a grin,

receiving a playful punch from Sango.

Ever since Kagome's parents had split up a few months ago, she had been moving back and forth

between their houses. The weekends at her mom's place, which was about two hours away, and

the rest of the time at her dad's which was located nearest to her school and her friends. She

didn't particularly prefer one parent over another; she couldn't stand either of them, but she liked it

better when she could be with her friends.

They always met on this road at four, right after school. Kagome never felt at home unless she

was with her friends. They were her life.

Ever since the first grade, they had been together. It had started with Inuyasha. He was the king

of kickball back then, and he had challenged Miroku to a game. The prize was Kagome. Miroku

was quite the flirt back then(and still was) and he had taken Kagome's hand one day in recess,

asking her if she would marry him. Even though Inyasha had never talked to Kagome, he had

had a crush on her ever since he laid his eyes on her. Miroku accepted and he lost, but not

before finding a new target. There was a new girl in school, and one flip of her hair and Miroku

was "in love". Her name was Sango. Inuyasha, seeing this, took a few shy steps toward

Kagome, who smiled at him. From that moment on, the four kids were inseperable. And they

were still together now, in their second year of highschool.

They walked down the road, laughing and sharing what had happened at school that day.

Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor. She had been feeling down lately and she couldn't

figure out why.

She felt an arm around her shoulders and she looked up to see Inuyasha staring right back at her.

She could tell he understood how she felt even if she didn't. She wrapped her right arm around

his waist and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. He didn't know how much she

needed this right now.

Her life with her parents wasn't exactly "perfect", but she always managed. But now, she didn't

know what had come over her. She shook the feeling from her head, fingering the necklace she

had given Inuyasha when they were younger. He never took it off. She pulled it swiftly off his

neck and ran as fast as she could, holding the necklace up in the air like a prize. As soon as he

realized what she had done, her began chasing after her. For some reason he hated to take the

necklace off, and Kagome knew this. It was a game they always played when they were walking

down their road. Being faster than her, Inuyasha quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the

floor laughing. Kagome's breath was knocked out of her, but somehow she managed to be

laughing as well. Seeing this, Miroku yelled," Sandwich!" and Sango and him ran to the pair laying

on the floor. They jumped on Kagome and Inuyasha, squishing Kagome who always found

herself at the bottom of MIroku's "sandwiches". This also happened to be a tradition, when

Inuyasha caught Kagome. As they began to remove themselves from on top of Kagome, she

knew that life couldn't get in the way when she was with her friends.

That next day at school, though, something completely horrible happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome did not take change very well. Mostly, it scared her. And the fact that there was a new

girl in class didn't bother her very much, that is, until the girl managed to turn her world upside

down.

That morning, Kagome had got up at six- thirty like any other day, and like any other day, she took

a shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast. The dark kitchen was silent as Kagome made her

way to the fridge. She ate in silence, like she always did at her dad's house. He was never home,

and even if he was, he usually didn't take notice of Kagome. That was okay with her, though. Any

attempt at a conversation with her dad usually ended in disaster. Not that it was easy to talk with

her mom, on the contrary, she hated talking with her mom. Every comment out of her mouth

seemed to criticize Kagome's way of living. She eventually learned to ignore her mother's

comments when she decided she didn't want to run to her room crying everytime her mother

opened her mouth. No, she prefered the silence of her dad's kitchen.

She finished her cereal, and left the dishes in the sink. She then went upstairs to get dressed.

Kagome never worried too much about what to wear, or how to do her hair. She just opened her

dresser and picked out a black t-shirt and her favorite pair of ripped jeans.

As she headed out the door, she noticed that Inuyasha was waiting for her. She felt a smile on her

face as she ran to where Inuyasha was sitting on the curve. His ears picked up her footsteps and

he turned around to have a sixteen year old girl suddenly throw herself in his arms. Laughing, he

lost his balance and fell backward. Despite of them landing hard on the floor, they were both

laughing.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she said to him, with a grin on her face. He turned to look at her and

with an english accent, he said, "Only to you, My Lady."

They smiled at each other as Inuyasha stood up and offered her his hand. She took it gladly and

he helped her up.

They began walking to school, as they always did.

"Would you please stand up and introduce yourself young lady?" asked our teacher. She

was talking to the new girl in our class. The fact that this girl was dressed in extremely revealing

clothes, or that she had an air of confidence around her didn't bother Kagome too much. Not even

the fact that she had not only all the boys in that class, but pretty much the entire male populace of

the highschool at her feet didn't bother her too much either.

What did bother her though, was that Inuyasha seemed to know this girl.

As soon as they had stepped into their classroom, Inyasha had gotten a puzzled look on his face

when he laid his eyes on the girl and said, "Kikyo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry i took so long in updating, but i haven't got that many reviews so i didn't know if i should continue the story. Here's another chapter, though! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha**

**I'm not sure if i have to keep writing these??**

Chapter 3

"Kikyo?"

Kagome looked from the girl to Inuyasha. "You know each other?" she asked.

The girl named Kikyo ignored Kagome and looked straight at Inuyasha, a look of delight on her

face. And when the girl suddenly sprang from her chair and ran toward Inuyasha to give him a

hug, he practically opened his arms and smiled like he had seen the first snowflake of winter.

"Kikyo! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" he asked through her hair, still

holding her in a _tight_ hug. She broke herself from Inuyasha's grip, and with a smile she said,"My

mom decided it would be best if we moved back here! I've missed you Inuyasha!" The way she

said his name made Kagome's blood boil. She cleared her throat and said," So how do you guys

know each other?" Kikyo seemed to notice Kagome for the first time. She was a little taller than

Kagome, and she wasn't completely unfortunate looking, Kagome realized with a sigh. Her long

straight hair reached all the way to her butt, which was hardly covered with a denim mini-skirt.

She wore no make-up, yet it didn't seem like she needed any; her features seemed to be perfect.

Kikyo shot a disgusted look at Kagome, taking in her black t-shirt and jeans. "And who are you?"

she asked in a voice practically dripping in venom. Inuyasha seemed to take no notice of this

however and said,"Oh, Kikyo and I were friends when we were younger, before you moved here,

Kagome. She moved away to her mom's place right before first grade, which is when I met you.

We still kept in touch, though, e-mailing and stuff..." Kagome stopped listening as she saw

Kikyo's hand slide up Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha didn't even look uncomfortable, like when

Kagome would grab his hand and pull him off to the library or something he would always tense

up. "This is Kagome, Kikyo. She's one of my best friends," Inuyasha was saying. Kagome

snapped back to attention at the sound of her name and did her best to smile at the girl. "Hi,"

she said, but Kikyo was busy eyeing Kazuki, the star football player, who was currently

demonstrating how big his muscles really were to the female population of the class. Kagome

looked at Inuyasha and tried to ask him how this could be possible, how her shy, conservative

Inuyasha could be friends with this girl, but no words came out.


End file.
